


Familiar New Frontier Part Four A

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Familiar New Frontier [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Implied M/M, Male Friendship, Post ASIT, Post Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has received Garak's letter (ASIT) and gone to see Garak on Cardassia. Part Four A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar New Frontier Part Four A

4 - Search Delayed - 4

They continued to walk through the rubble-strewn streets in silence. Julian was surprised that they didn’t see anyone else. Of course, he thought, it was close to dark. The sun was already setting. Most Cardassians had probably made sure to be off the streets already.

Garak stopped abruptly. Julian stopped and turned slightly to see his Cardassian friend lean against a nearby wall. The boy in his arms was concerned, “Elim are you okay?”

For the moment Garak didn’t seem to be able to respond. His face was a tight grimace, he was sweating and there was a slight tremor that encompassed the entire body. After a few seconds he managed to hiss a request, “Julian… take Kamar… I can’t…”

That was all he managed to say before Julian removed Kamar from the trembling arms. Garak’s immediate reaction was to lean down and wrap his arms around his stomach. “Julian, I think… you… were right.”

“That’s beside the point at the moment. We need to get you back. And soon, it’s almost dark.” Julian would have been amused to hear Garak concede that he was right under other circumstances, but now he was worried. “Can you walk?”

“I don’t think…” Garak gasped out the response.

“Is Elim okay? Did I hurt him? Elim, please, I’m sorry.” The boy had a few tears running down his cheeks.

“Kamar, Elim is sick, but he will be fine. We just need to get him home.” Julian replied softly while using his free hand to rub the tears away. “Okay?”

“Did Kamar make Elim sick?” worry filled the boy’s voice.

“No Kamar… you didn’t… make me… sick.” Garak managed.

“Do you think if you were able to lean on me for support that you could walk?” Julian had moved next to Garak and placed a hand onto the sweaty forehead.

“To much for you.” He replied.

“You don’t worry about that. Do you think you can manage with my help?” Julian was gentle, but insistent in his questioning.

He received a slight affirmative nod in reply.

“Okay. Good.” Julian maneuvered his arm to support the weight of his friend.

Garak managed to put one of his arms around Julian’s shoulders while the other remained tightly about his middle. Kamar reached down with the hand that was behind Julian’s neck to touch the larger arm there in a comforting manner.

“Kamar… can you tell Julian the way home?” Elim asked all his concentration was going to staying up right.

“Yes.” The boy reply confidently.

“Good boy.” Garak sighed in relief.

They staggered through the streets in this manner, stopping occasionally to let Elim catch his breath and gather his strength. By the time the shuttle came into view Julian was carrying the limp Cardassian, his feet dragging along behind them.

“Wow!” Kamar gasped. “Who’s is that?” He pointed at the shuttle.

“That is mine. We are going to stay there.” Julian replied with a little effort.

“But, Garak’s house is just beside the monu- monuments.” Kamar struggled to pronounce the last word.

“I know, but there are things that I need to help Elim and you in the shuttle.” Julian replied.

“You could bring them to Elim’s house.” the boy was adamant about staying there. “You could help Elim there.”

“You can tell him... not afraid of doctors.” Garak spoke for the first time in a while.

“I’m glad to hear you speak. I thought you had passed out on us.” Julian spoke as he continued towards the shuttle.

“You’re a doctor?” Kamar’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Good thing the others didn’t know.”

“Yes, Elim told me.” Julian thought for a second as they drew nearer to the shuttle. “That’s why we need to stay in the shuttle. It’s where all my medical stuff is located. I need it to help you two.”

There was a short pause before Kamar declared, “If it will help Elim. Okay, as long as we are all staying here.”  
“We are all staying here.” Julian struggled to key in the entry code using the arm that was holding Kamar. He finally managed and the door slid open. He sat the boy down inside helping Garak to sit in the shuttle propped against the doorframe. “Kamar, why don’t you go up front and rest while I attend to Elim.”

“Uh, I want to stay with Elim.” the boy was suddenly very timid.

“Are you uncomfortable about being up front on your own?” Julian decided to be patient with Kamar. He could remember being a scared little boy thrown into a strange place with only strange people around him. Plus, he needed the breather before trying to move Garak into the shuttle.

“Worried about Elim.” the mumble was so quiet that Julian wasn’t sure that it was within the Cardassian hearing range. Then, slightly louder, “A little bit.”

“I see. How about this? I’ll go with you and get you some stuff to draw and color. You can do that for a little bit while I get Elim settled. Then you can stay back here with me and Garak.” Julian was gently persuasive.

“Will it take long?” Kamar was almost convinced.

“No, I’ll be as quick as possible. I know you like spending time with Elim.” Julian smiled slightly at the thought of the strong bond the two Cardassians shared.

“Okay. Is it okay for Julian to get me the colors?” he directed the question at Garak.

“Yes, I’ll be fine while he gets you settled.” his smile was of the brilliantly honest variety. Kamar was so wonderful. Elim wasn’t sure how he had become so important to the boy, but he was determined to make sure he deserved the special status.

…

After getting Kamar settled Julian returned to help Garak. He managed to lay passive body down on the biobed nearest the door. The only response this got was a groan. Bashir noted the clamminess of his friend. Slight fever, his mind instantly diagnosed. He pulled a thermal blanket up to mid neck ridge before sitting on the edge of the bed.

The shuttle was warm to him, just like Cardassia Prime. He had set the temperature controls to Cardassian standards, figuring that his patients wouldn’t appreciate the cold that is Federation standard temperature. He was going to have to get used to the heat anyway. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath, watching the man lying there with his eyes closed tight trying not to let the pain show. Julian patted the hand next to him before going to work. Garak groaned slightly in response.

Julian worked diligently for a few moments determining just what he was up against. “I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do for you now. If you would have listened earlier I could have made this easier on you. We’re just going to have to let this take it’s course.” he paused in his explanation and sat down next to his friend again.

“Elim” upon hearing his name Garak opened his eyes to look at Julian. “Your body is rejecting the food you ate earlier, it’s made worse because you were already malnourished and exhausted. You are also running a slight fever. I’m going to do what little I can to help, but this is going to be an unpleasant night for you.”

Garak nodded his understanding before closing his eyes again.

“Try to rest.” Julian moved about the shuttle preparing what he would need to help his friend through the rough night. He hooked up a nutrient flow to fight against dehydration, and attached a few monitors so that he would know if any complications arose. He administered a hypo of medicine to help with the nausea, but didn’t think it would be of much use at this point. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold… stomach hurt…” Elim groaned.

“Your temperature is a few degrees above normal.” Julian replied.

“Still feel cold.” He gripped the blanket.

“I know it’s the fever.” Julian replied with a slight smile. “I’m not going to take your blanket. Try to sleep.”

“Can’t…” was all Elim was able to say before he rolled over and hung his head over the edge of the bed. Julian had prepared for this; he reached down and retrieved the bucket from beside the bed. Garak retched into it violently. After a few moments the retching sound stopped, but the limp form on the bed seemed disinclined to move.

“You think you’re done for the moment?” Julian asked softly.

A slight nod was his only reply. “Alright then, let me help you to a more comfortable position.” He carefully maneuvered his slightly shaky friend onto his back, “ Looks like I’ll be taking your blanket after all. I’ll get you a clean one first.”

Julian went over to the replicator and ordered a damp rag at just below room temperature. He considered it warm, but knew that it would be slightly cool to Garak. “This is going to be cool.” He warned before starting to clean the Cardassian’s face. Elim shivered slightly upon first contact, but didn’t complain or try to move away. After cleaning all of the sick for off his friend he took the soiled blanket and the rag to the recycler. He returned with a new blanket and tucked Garak in snuggly.

“The cool rag felt good… helped my stomach.” Elim spoke the soft, almost request.

“So, that works for Cardassians to?” Julian asked with rhetorical jocularity.

“What?” Garak was not at his intellectual best.

“The cool rag.” Julian replied with a sigh. “I’ll get you a fresh one.”

He dabbed Elim’s forehead with the rag before slowly moving it around the outside edge of an eye ridge and across the cheek to the mouth. He moved to repeat the gesture on the other side of the exquisitely sculpted face. “As much as I am enjoying this particular ministration, I think you need to help Kamar.” Garak reached a hand up to the one at his face and took the rag he found there. “He is in need of attention.”

“Yes, I should see if I can find any information on Pottrik Syndrome.” Julian moved towards the computer screen at the very back of the shuttle.

“No, I mean he is scared and hurting right now. You should go get him. Let him know everything is fine.” Garak had almost forgotten how dense Julian could be sometimes. “Doctor, the last adult that he was close to got sick and died.”

“Oh, yes, I see. I guess I should…” Julian trailed off a little unsure what to do or say.

Garak grinned, but didn’t open his eyes, “Just bring him back here and make him comfortable. Be there for him while he’s scared. I’ll help you after my nap.” He emitted a long yawn.

“Right.” Julian replied. He could do that much. He walked into the front compartment of the shuttle to find Kamar lying on the floor coloring fiercely.

“What are you drawing?” Julian asked as he squatted down to get a look.

“Nothing, trying not to scratch.” he replied, “I really itch and…” He looked up at Julian with tears in his eyes. “Is Elim okay? I don’t want Elim to be sick. I don’t feel good. I want Elim, please. I want my sister.”

He was crying in earnest now and breathing erratically. Julian pulled Kamar into a firm, comforting embrace. He made rocked back and forth with the boy in his arms making soothing sounds. “It’s okay, it’s alright. Elim’s fine. You’re going to be fine. We’ll find your sister soon.” Julian repeated this like a mantra until the boy’s crying abated.

“I’m…” he sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Julian asked softly.

“For crying, for not being…” more sniffling, “being strong, like a Cardassian.”

“Who ever told you that crying made you weak?” Julian asked with an encouraging smile.

“Aamin. He said I was weak because I cry. Said I’m not Cardassian.” Kamar replied.

“Well, Aamin doesn’t know anything. Crying doesn’t make you weak. I think you are a very strong Cardassian.” Julian spoke in a reassuringly firm manner. “Now, do you want to go see Elim?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, but you will need to be quiet. He may be sleeping and he needs rest.” Julian looked at Kamar closely, making sure the boy understood.

“I’ll be quiet.” He started scratching at his chest.

Julian touched the small hands and admonished gently, “You’re not supposed to scratch.”

“I know, but I really itch.” He squirmed in place trying not to scratch.

“Well, let’s move to the back and I’ll see if I can help you with that.” Julian picked up the pad and coloring implements.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
